The invention refers to a tapping fitting having a saddle component for positioning on and cohesively connecting to a tubular component, and having a clamping device for clamping the saddle component on the tubular component.
A tapping fitting of this kind is known from DE 10 2009 060 410 B4, for example. This fitting has a tapping sleeve, on which a tapping unit with a drill for tapping the pipe has to be set and locked in a drilling position. EP 0 726 419 B1 describes a tapping fitting made of plastic, which may be connected with the plastic pipe by welding. The tapping fitting contains a tapping sleeve, through which a drill is guided, in order to tap the pipe.
DE 10 041 840 A1 discloses a tapping device for providing an outlet on a fluid-conveying conduit, wherein the tapping device comprises a shutoff tap. DE 440 57 98 C2 refers to a tapping fitting with a sleeve, in which a valve body with a passing bore is rotatably positioned, wherein through the passing bore a drill for tapping a pipe may be guided.
EP 2 676 750 A1 describes a device for guiding pipe working apparatuses, in particular switch apparatuses, wherein the device is to be positioned on the outer circumference of the pipe to be machined, and which is provided with at least two parallel bands. The bands may be plastic bands, for example, fiber reinforced plastic bands, which have a high flexibility along their length or may have a very good elastic deformability. The bands may be attached by means of a ratchet or an alternative clamping device to the outer circumference of the conduit to be machined.
DE 42 395 73 A1 describes a tapping fitting with an integrated valve trim and lateral threaded connection as well as a clamping device. The tapping fitting may be clamped on the pipe by means of a clamping bracket, wherein the clamping bracket is attached to a side of the housing by means of a transversal pin. On an opposite side of the housing, the clamping bracket is fixedly screwed to the housing by means of a T-shaped screw and a spherical support. A tapping fitting similar to DE 42 395 73 A1 is also known from AT 000 022 U2, DE 10 2005 057 662 B4 and DE 44 201 79 A1.
DE 44 374 10 A1 describes a device for sealing a pipe leakage, in which a compress is fastened to a leak to be sealed by means of a fast clamping device. The tapping fittings known in the art have either the drawback that for fixing it to a tubular component, a tool is required, or that it is difficult to manipulate, or does not allow any sure and precise positioning of the tapping fitting on the tubular component.